Tainted Love
by Lady Pickles
Summary: A birthday fic for Bacon, 2008.


Hey Bacon, sorry it took so long getting this up! I had a story planned out, and half-way written, then I finally got your pm about the werewolf thing. I couldn't get into a cuddly mood, or a fluffy fluff mood, and for that I apologize. This story turned out a bit darker than I might have thought, and so I hope it doesn't weird you out too much. I'm actually very happy with it, and I wrote every piece of it for you.

The background story is, there's a werewolf pack, and they have one wayward red wolf by the name of Axel. He leaves the pack for a bit, and upon being in the human world finds out he doesn't understand how humans work. Then a man, finds him sitting lonely in an ally way. To the human he looks just like a red wolf. The human, Luxord, ends up taking care of the wolf, and feeds him, healing him. But over time, it becomes apparent to the wolf that he is in love with the human. Now see, he can't be in love with this human, since if he was to show the human his human form, that he could change, the human would push him away. So he tries to deceive himself with the fact that he'll be fine just being by the humans side, until someone else starts coming around. Filled with anger, jealousy and rage, he begins to draw deeper into himself. He fills with brittle rage, and anger. One day Luxord stays out too late with his new friend, and comes home to something he wasn't expecting…

__

"_We lie, we lie together just now  
Too close, too close,  
How close is close enough?_

I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just fought for everything you just said  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way."

"_**MakeDamnSure" by Taking Back Sunday**_

_**Tainted Love  
**__Birthday Fiction for MayAllYourBaconBurn_

I stood there, by the glass, in my human form. Tall and lithe, with corded muscles and a slender body, wide hips. My hair went down to my back, literally. It grew in a triangle down my back, ending in a point at the base of my spine, the hallow valley in my back just above my ass. That was just the red fur, my hair really spiked up on my head, and out back, like I was running, my face sharp. I could see myself plainly in the reflection on the glass' reflective surface. My eyes were sharp, almost cat like, despite my ears being elongated, and red fur covered, similar to wolf ears, maybe elf ears, on the side of my head. My naked stated had never bothered me, but looking down to the patch of fur running from a tiny strip from my belly down to my pubes, and my long legs, claws where nails should be, I frowned. I could never be totally human. Not even for Luxord. I thought to the blonde human, my heart slamming in pain. He'd done so much for me, I… I hadn't done anything in response. What should I do for something like that? I placed a hand on the cool glass, rain splattering across the surface, and across the deck. I didn't know what to say, my eyes turning to the clock. 2:03 am. He hadn't come home. I moved from the window, then growling, smashed through it, landing on the deck, claws tearing deep gouges in the wood. My back arched, as I stood on all fours, lifting my head, and howled my lungs out. I had been waiting nearly all day, and almost all night. My heart broke with every minute he spent away from me. I knew he didn't love me like that, and that only deepened my love for him. I wanted something I knew I couldn't have. I wanted to protect something I knew I couldn't keep.

Sides heaving, I glared at the grass, and leapt to the grass, feeling the soaked ground give way under my body, and I slipped, my elbows grinding in the mud, splatters hitting my face. On my knees, I bent my head down, and took deep swallows from air. I'd watched him, every day, every night. I saw him sleep, saw him eat. I watched him shower, and helped keep him warm when the coldest night was upon us. I protected his home, and protected his heart. Shaking, I closed my eyes, sniffling. I kept him safe, but I could only do so, when he was with me. He left me here, and I didn't know what had happened. How could I protect him? Humans were so fragile. So… breakable. My eyes shut, and I let out another long, heart broken howl. I couldn't protect him from the other human. The one he'd left me in the house to go with. The one he'd…. left me… for. That… who was this human?! How dare he leave me?! I got up on my feet, my eyes glowing, as I looked to the house. How dare that human get between me and my Luxord. Couldn't he smell my scent all over him? That was trespassing on some other wolfs property. Luxord was MINE.

Baring fangs, I began to walk up the steps on the deck, onto the deck, glass beneath my feet crunching, breaking the skin beneath my feet. I didn't care. As I stepped through the broken glass door, my feet leaving red foot prints on the linoleum. Did he want proof I owned him? Surely my human couldn't be so dense. I don't like this feeling, this need to destroy the human taking interest in my Luxord. But this relationship must stop. And soon before I go mad. My hand outstretched, I ripped the blinds off the nearest window, and left deep claw mars in the walls. I looked at pictures on the walls, and ripped everyone down that didn't have Luxord's face in it. If it had other faces, I broke the glass over the picture, my knuckles bleeding, as I clawed out the other faces. I smiled, seeing only his face around me. Moving to his kitchen, I began to wash my knuckles, hearing the front door open. My eyes heart took a leap of joy and I moved to see him, uncaring of what form I was in. He was going to find out tonight anyways. But… he wasn't the only one there. There was a shorter boy, with icy lavender hair, and eyes as clear as the summer sky. One whiff, and I knew who he was.

"W-who are you?" Luxord asked, his azure eyes sharpened, as he reached over to grab the umbrella he'd set down. I looked down to see the movement, and let out a soft whimper. Was he going to try and hurt me? I didn't realize my appearance, of matted blood and sharp inhuman features. "I won't ask again… who are you…?" He snapped at me. I had never heard him raise his voice with me. I got down slightly, and whimpered, daring to bare my neck. Something like recognition flashed across his face, and he shook his head, disbelief spreading across his eyes. How did I get a message across to him? I didn't remember how to speak properly. Opening my mouth, my large fangs peeked through, and I let out a soft barking whimper. Surely he must recognize me?

"Luxord… it's clearly a hybrid of some sort… kill it…" The small blue haired one said, his eyes slightly fearful. Was this his little bitch he fucked when I could be that for him? Was this the human who writhed under him? The one whom Luxord called his name out when he came? My sight went red with anger, and I bared my fangs in a growl. I could have done that for him? Instead he went to this weakling?! What could this puppy do?! He was like a disgusting little white worm, shivering under my gaze. Nothing compared to the beautiful creature I was. I looked to Luxord, my eyes large and I tried to convey a message to him. 'Aren't I magnificent enough for you? Beautiful enough?'

But the disturbed look in his eyes told me the truth. Werewolves and humans were never meant to be together. I closed my eyes, ears perking forward, as I hear him take a few steps. So he was going to kill me. For the worm. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I wasn't going to let him do that. I would let him kill me for himself. Never, ever, for anyone else. He raised the umbrella, and I plowed into him, knocking him to the ground. I saw a fountain of blood, and knew I had wounded him, but I couldn't let the worm live. I leapt past him, and onto the small blue haired human. My teeth sunk deep into his small neck. I had never had human blood. They said it was highly addicting. The minute the warm liquid coated my tongue, they were right. It was so addicting I couldn't stop. He was bent over in the hall, trying to scream, with no windpipe to scream with. Seeing his eyes wide and dying angered me even more. Letting go of his neck I snapped at his face, my teeth tearing into the flesh as one of his eyes popped like a grape. The gush of sweet liquid poured down my lips, and I howled, clawing into him. Something beat me over my back, and I slumped slightly, whipping around. Luxord stood over me, the umbrella broken, showing how much force he'd used on me. He'd hit me!

He. Hit. Me.

No one hit me. Ever. Growling, I reached over and wretched the umbrella from his hands and threw it away. I wanted to claim you, my mind roared. I wanted to make you my mate. I wanted to love you, and show you how much I could love you. I'd have been a better lover that this stupid blue haired human, dead beneath me. But you spurned my love. You went to another. I could have been your everything! My mind went into a haze. Mates never hit one another. I had claimed him. Since the first day he'd helped me from the ally. Now… now he was going to fall. I'd make him regret every moment he'd spent building my love, only to trash it. No, there was nothing wrong with me! I stood, panting air. He had a deep cut in his shoulder. Reaching out, I slammed him into the wall and dipped my head in, and bit his shoulder through the jacket and sweater. His cry and anguish made my body burn with lust. His struggles turned me on in a weird sense. He was taller than me, his body fit and toned. But my inhuman strength lent me an edge over him. An edge I was going to use. Wrapping my hand around his neck, claws biting into the flesh, blood welling up, and oozing out between my fingers. He was going to feel every inch of it. This time, he'd be my bitch. I was going to show him how a real wolf did it.

Dragging him from the wall, I threw him over the kitchen floor. His jacket ripping off him. I smiled at the tear, and leapt across the room, and landing on all fours above him. He looked up at me, his eyes wide with fear. He never looked at me with fear. I'd have felt bad, but suddenly I was sickened. How could he be afraid of ME!?

I leaned down and tore his sweater apart, hearing him gasp and writhe, as my claws tore his skin as well. Leaning down and biting deep into his chest above his heart, I hear him cry out in pain. He was going to feel every inch. Every tiny bit. My claws tore at his pants, and I clipped one of his hips deeply, cutting him across his ace of spades tattoo. The one I always wanted to run my tongue along. Why not now? I bent my head, and licked the blood sweeter than the blue haired ones. So sweet. I was completely addicted. I bit down harder, ripping the flesh apart, as he screamed, trying to crawl away. Hard when my hand was on his chest, claws deep in, piercing the muscle. He gave out sharp gasps of pain. Seeing him still fighting me, beyond the pain made me smile darkly, and I moved to straddle his hips. Kissing him deeply, I smeared his blood all over his lips, and pulled back stroking those beautiful lips with my finger. He truly was magnificent for a human. I smiled at him, and he looked back at me with an odd light in his eyes.

He recognized me.

And he hated me for it.

The feeling burned in my chest, and I growled, digging my claws deeper in his chest, making his back arch. Like a puppet, and I was the one who moved the strings. Sliding my backside over his leaking cock, I smiled. Even with his life in danger, his body still responded to sexual touches with the right response. I continued to rub, as he bared his teeth trying hard not to groan, with ever breath a gush of blood poured from his wounds. He wasn't going to last the night I knew this. Swallowing, it took every bit I had, to lean down and growl out,

"_I will enjoy eating your heart Luxord. Because then, we'll always be together."_

__

I stood before an angel, who had her head turned down, and a book open. The mark of a grave. The grave of a man who was a doctor of children. He rescued children with cancer, and he protected the homeless people from being picked on. He always gave to the needy, and he held a hand out to those who needed it. A hero to many. I learned more about him after he died, than when I was with him. I could feel his heart beating right beside mine. Two hearts in my chest, and they warmed me up. He was a man who gave, and gave, and he kept giving till his last drop. He brought in a stray he loved more than his own life, and when he finally found true love, it was someone who was wrong for him. I destroyed the blue haired ones heart after biting it, and gaining the memories. Zexion was a good man, but not good for Luxord. Luxord… no one was good enough for him. Not even me. I stood with my hands in my pockets. I'd cut my wolf ears off, and had human ears surgically placed on my head. My canines sharpened down, and my eyes were behind human green contacts. Dressed in human clothing, I looked like a human should. I'd even shaved my head, and clipped my claws.

I didn't belong in the human world. I didn't belong in the wolf world. But at least in the human world, I could continue living, with Luxord inside my chest. I will protect his heart forever. No one will ever hurt him again. Not me, not anyone. Holding a hand to the second beat, I looked up to the angel, and reached up, stroking the cold, marble face. You may not understand my reasoning, or my methods, I wouldn't expect you too. Where I am from, when your mate is dying, you store their heart in your chest, and they'll never die. Luxord was dying, and I knew it. He had betrayed me with a human, and had brought that human into our den. Though he didn't know who I was, it didn't stop the hurt any less. I had to dispatch justice. I don't expect you to understand, or feel sorry for me. I wouldn't want you to. The werewolves and the humans were never meant to collide. Our two worlds are so vast, it's bigger than the ocean between the continents. But at least here, in my heart, those two worlds beat side by side. It's sad the human had to give up his heart before we finally got together.

I'll never touch his face again; never see his eyes, which I swallowed. Never taste his ribs, which I chewed. Never smell his hair. His scent. But at least the nightmares have left me. I just wanted to be loved. Now I am. Not in the way you'd think, but I'm loved.

And I think I like my mate there.

_withthevenomouskissyougavemei''_

HAPPY BIRFFDAY BACOOON!!!  
:3  
Hope it was alright.  
We all lieks teh fun stuffs yoooo!!!

And RAAAMEN!!!  
LOVE YOU!  
Just had to add that.

LUXORD WINS!  
sorta.... just not here... -sigh-

**PLAYLIST:**

"Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" – System Of A Down  
"Razorblade Kiss" – H.I.M.  
"To Be Loved" – Papa Roach  
"Killing Loneliness" – H.I.M.  
"Right Here In My Arms" – H.I.M.  
"Under The Bridge" – Red Hot Chili Peppers  
"Metro" – System Of A Down  
"Lonely Day" – System Of A Down  
"You're Gonna Go Far Kid" – The Offspring  
"MakeDamnSure" – Taking Back Sunday  
"No Pains No Gains" – Malice Mixer  
"Tainted Love" – Marylin Manson  
"Something I Can Never Have" – Nine Inch Nails  
"Nothing Compares To You" – Sinead O'Conner  
"Beautiful" – H.I.M.


End file.
